


Mr & Mrs Winchester

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean x Female CharacterCharacters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Female (Dean’s Wife)Warnings: Language, SMUT, quickie sex, robbery (for a good reason).





	Mr & Mrs Winchester

This was one of those stakeouts I knew we were dreading, but in our line of work, it was a necessary evil.

The Winchester Brothers and I had been tracking a cursed necklace. Made of opals that had been soaked in the blood of virgins, it promised to grant the wearer immense wealth and power, but as with most things, no one ever reads the fine print. The wearer was cursed to die in horrific ways. The horrid history of the necklace was well documented, which of course meant it attracted a wealthy clientele to it. Jody Mills, a Sheriff in Sioux Falls that we were close with, had tipped us off to the necklace’s whereabouts so we decided to put on our best outfits and bid for the necklace so we could get rid of it or lock it away in one of our boxes.

Sam; dressed in a snappy navy blue suit with his chestnut brown hair perfectly combed, went ahead of Dean and I. Dean looked as dashing as ever; the grey suit with matching tie and crisp white shirt he wore perfectly brought out his green eyes and set well against his tanned skin.

His grip tightened on my hand as I took a misstep in the heels I was wearing.

“You okay there?” He chided me gently.

“I’m fine,” I insisted “these are a little higher than what I’m used to.”

I had on a pair of black stilettos, where I was normally more comfortable in wedge heels. The wine red dress with lace overlay perfectly accentuated my skin and matched the blood red lipstick I wore. I’d gone bold and wore black, winged eyeliner and styled my hair in curls.

“Gotta say,” Dean muttered in my ear as we flashed the fake invitations Sam had crafted for us and we strode into the party like we owned the place “I easily have the best looking date in this place.”

I looked around, most of the people attending were decades older than we were. I already looked young and had been mistaken for a teenager more times than I cared to count.

“We’re married,” I told him, a blush rising on my cheeks “you’re supposed to say that.”

“I only tell you the truth.” He said and planted a kiss on my cheek as we made our way to the bar. Sam made an appearance a minute later, after Dean secured a beer for himself and a glass of wine for me.

“No sign of the necklace yet.” Sam said

“Probably keeping it locked up until it’s time to bid.” I pointed out as a man handed each of us a booklet showing us the items up for auction that night.

“So we bid for the necklace, get it and that’s it?” Dean asked “Seems a little too easy when the bidding prices start at fifty thousand dollars.” He pointed to a tiara in the booklet that had once belonged to Mary Tudor.

“We don’t actually have to cough up fifty thousand dollars,” I reminded him “I’ll bid for it and when I win; one of you creates a diversion while the other grabs the necklace and then it’s a hop, skip and an Impala ride back to the bunker.”

“It’s solid, but we still have to plan for the unexpected.” Sam countered

“Which is why I distract with my womanly assets, if you catch my drift.”

My dress showed off JUST enough of my cleavage and legs, plus the boys always teased that I could flirt my way to world power if really wanted to. Dean chuckled as the three of us moved into the main room of the mansion, on display were some of the items up for auction. Next to the tiara, was a hat worn by Napoleon, a piece of music handwritten by Beethoven; the list seemed to read off like a “who’s who” of history all in one room.

“And these people will pay THROUGH THE NOSE for it.” I told Dean as we came up to a ruby and emerald encrusted bracelet. He hummed in agreement as I admired the bracelet, his hand lightly brushing my hip. I felt the corners of my mouth slide upward as his hand snaked around to my lower back and he leaned into my ear.

“All this money and fancy shit in this room,” he practically growled, his fingertips running over the small of my back “and all I can think about is getting you outta that dress and naked under me.”

I nearly spit out my wine, such brazen words in close proximity to people who probably hadn’t thought about sex since hoop skirts were in fashion! I gingerly wiped the corners of my mouth and looked up at him, he was grinning ear to ear, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

With a jaw line sharp enough to cut glass, JUST the right amount of scruff and those green eyes set, I struggled to maintain my composure.

“That look,” I thought “he could make me come just by staring at me like that.”  
His hand barely brushed my backside before a shiver of anticipation ran down my spine.

“May I help you?” I asked, my mouth going into a grin.

His fingers ran up my back, barely grazing my skin; the only barrier being the thin lace overlay that covered my shoulder.

“Oh, I think I can help myself JUST fine.” He said. His tone was gravely but there was no hesitation in it as he gave me the legendary Winchester smirk. The one that made a girl’s knees turn to jelly and turned them into a writhing mess.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, can you Mr. Winchester?” I asked, taking a sip of my wine. I reached forward with my free hand, catching his jacket in my hand. He leaned into my ear and said

“No, Mrs. Winchester, I can’t.”

Damn him, he had me eating out of the palm of his hand!

I flashed my eyes up at him and gave him a grin.

“You wanna get out of here?” I asked, nodding elsewhere into the house.

He tipped the last of his beer into his mouth, droplets of it lingering on his gorgeous mouth.

“Hell yeah.” He said

I knocked back the rest of my wine in a very unladylike fashion and said

“Let’s go then handsome.”

We gave our glass and bottle to a passing waiter who offered to take them for us as we walked back to the bar. It was mostly empty by this point and I spied a staircase. I squeezed Dean’s left wrist and nodded up the stairs. He looked and then his eyes met mine, giving me a subtle nod. My hand briefly brushed over the back of his, my fingers grazing the thin band on his fourth finger, making me grin like a fool. I sauntered up the stairs, putting an extra sway in my hips, knowing full well that his eyes were glued to my ass. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I went straight down a hallway and looked for an unlocked room. It took some doing, but by my fifth attempt, a door popped open and I stepped inside. I felt around for a light switch and found one; this room looked like it was used for storage, as there were shelves full of banker’s boxes on them. I quickly texted Dean my location and I waited. I was practically bouncing with anticipation when the door easily and quietly opened and he slid inside, quickly shoving a chair under the handle and shutting the light off.

“What happened?!” I hissed as I felt around for him in the dark.

I felt his hands grab mine and he said

“Got caught looking for you,” in my ear “had to make a security guard go night night.”

“I can’t take you anywhere.” I teased as my lips found his, warm and soft; always eagerly waiting to kiss mine.

“Shoulda known that from the start.” He said breathlessly as we wrapped our arms around each other, wrapping into another heated kiss. My tongue pressed and swirled with his, making a connection that was both familiar and exciting at the same time as his fingers dug into my ass.

“I wanna take my time,” he moaned “but we’re on the clock.”

“A quickie this round,” I told him as I pulled back and then unbuckled his belt “then you can ravage me later.”

I heard him chuckle as he hiked my dress up over my hips.

“Oh, I plan on it.” He told me as we furiously kissed, our hands and mouths seeming to cover every inch of skin we could get to. He backed me into a shelf, his mouth attacking my neck as I pushed his jacket down off of his broad shoulders. He hiked my dress up, the fabric bunching up around my chest, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then turned around, grinding my ass into his hardened length.

“Mh,” he said and gripped the meat of my backside “just like that.”

I yanked my dress up a little higher as he pulled my panties down and I heard the familiar drop of his pants hitting the ground. I spread my legs a little wider and his substantial length slid inside me, both of us sighing. He gripped my hips and fully sheathed himself, hitting my sweet spot. I cried out and snapped a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out too loudly.

“Fuck,” he said quietly “so fucking wet sweetheart.”

He started to pound into me, the sound of his skin cracking against mine and the rustling of fabric coursing through the small room.

“Oh fuck!” I moaned as I gripped the shelf hard, it felt like being consumed by fire, the heat from between my legs filled the rest of my body while his grunts in my ear and breathless promises of what he was going to do to me later only added fuel to the fire.

“Dean, oh god Dean!” I cried out

He pulled out and spun me around. In one fluid motion, he picked me up and slammed back inside me, my back against the shelf. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me, nailing my sweet spot with such accuracy, it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

“That’s it,” he moaned against my chest as my thighs clenched around him and my nails dug into his shoulders “fuck sweetheart, you’re so fucking sexy.” His hands held my face as I snapped my hips into him and I could feel him smiling as he kissed me “so eager, you wanna come sweetheart?”

“Please,” I begged as I kissed him “please Dean, make me come.”

“Mh,” he said between another blistering kiss “you know how much I love it when you beg for me.”

“Please Mr. Winchester?” I asked, pulling out the last stop I could think of. That was one of the sentences I KNEW would get him good and fired up. It was like a switch flipped and he pounded into me hard as he moaned into my mouth. I was right there at the edge, squirming and moving my hips with his as best as I could. I slipped my hand between our bodies and furiously rubbed my clit as I felt his movements falter and he cried out against my mouth, spilling into me as he gripped me hard. I let go, biting his lip as I exploded around him. Our labored breathing filled the room as we heard what sounded like a troop of people walk past the door.

“Did you see which way he went?” One voice asked

“No, but I know exactly what he looks like!” The second voice shouted.

“Can’t have gone far, search every room in the house if you have to!” The first voice instructed.

We waited until it sounded like they were gone before either of us spoke.

“I think that’s our cue to get the hell out of here.” Dean said as he pulled out of me.

“This is exactly why I can’t take you anywhere.” I told him as we put ourselves back together. For the first time, I noticed a blueish glow in the darkened room and I asked “Is your phone ringing or something?”

I heard him reach in his pocket and grab his phone. He switched on the flashlight and said “No, why?”

His face had a thin sheen of sweat on it and red smudges of my lipstick all over his mouth and cheeks.

“Cut that light off.” I told him and he did. Once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness again, I followed the blue light to the back of the room and saw it was coming from a very small crack in the floor. “Dean, look at this.” I said and pointed it out. I crouched down and felt around until I found a tab with my fingers and pulled up. Inside was a glass case that held the necklace. Encrusted with black diamonds and nine dark opals ranging in size; I could practically feel the dark energy rolling off of it. I reached for the handle to the case when we heard the door to the room rattle.

“Fuck.” Dean swore as someone furiously jiggled the handle.

I quickly opened the case and shoved the necklace into my purse.

“Got it?” Dean asked and I nodded. “Window.” He told me and we rushed further back into the room toward a window as the door got kicked in. Dean quickly shattered the window, glass raining down on the floor, making an alarm sound. He jumped down a few feet before opening his arms to me. I glanced back as two guys twice my size ran toward me. I secured my purse and jumped out of the window and safely into his arms. Once I hit the ground, I took my shoes off and we ran for the back of the property. We tore through a grove of trees, roots and brambles scraped and cut my feet, before hanging a sharp right and jumping a low, stone wall into the next yard. Dean grabbed my shoulder and motioned toward the road where his Impala was parked.

“They’re not gonna let up,” he told me “we have to move.”

“What about Sam?!” I hissed as we heard thunderous footsteps approach.

Dean quickly scooped me up and we hid in the shadow of a large oak tree.

We heard a low whistle that sounded like a bird and we waited as the footsteps came to a stop. I knew that whistle and looked up at Dean, who answered with a whistle of his own.

Another pause, and the same whistle answered and I peeked around the trunk of the tree to see a familiar outline in the shadows. I sharply tapped the back of Dean’s hand with my fingernail and signaled for him to look. He did and hissed

“Sam?!”

The tell tale crunch of leaves followed Sam’s face showing in the moonlight.

“That alarm went off so I’m assuming you got the necklace.” Sam said in his sassiest tone.

“Correction, I got the necklace.” I said and held up my purse “let’s get the hell out of here before someone finds us.”

As soon as the sentence left my mouth. We heard more people walking and shouting things at each other.

“Hop on Thumbelina!” Dean said and turned his back to me.

I jumped on him, piggy back style, and held on as he as Sam navigated down the hill and back to the Impala. Once we were inside and down the road, I threw the necklace into a warded box and locked it tightly.

“There!” I said triumphantly “We lock this away in the bunker or one of our lock ups and we’re solid.”

“Great work back there everyone.” Dean said as he pulled on to the highway.

“Dean, what’s all over your face?” Sam asked, finally getting a good look at Dean. Sam swiped a finger across a red smudge in’s Dean’s face and Dean grinned when Sam showed him his finger.

“My wife’s lipstick.” He said proudly.

From the back seat, she laughed and Sam groaned loudly.

“I’m never going on a stakeout with you two again!” He exclaimed.


End file.
